To Love A Monster
by YumiDarkness
Summary: Uchiha Scipio a very shy girl 7 same age as Itachi. She is moved to their class for her skills what happens when a very skillful Uchiha has an intrest in this shy girl? ItachixOC used to be called Itachi Love
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 yea!

_Oh God what do I do! What if they don't like me!_

_**Jeez you're like hyperventilating.**_

_What's your point? I'm quiet, I like never talk! I'm shy, pretty strong, and I'm really young! _

_**Is that a bad thing?**_

_Jeez for my conscious you are dumb._

**_And for a kid you are to, you just passed the class._**

_Shit!_

She ran back words looking at the class number and walked in. The sensei looked at her and smiled. She was really young just like Itachi Uchiha………

"Class we have a new student that just moved up two classes. This is Scipio Uchiha." Everyone looked at her glares from many of the students. She had white hair unlike the other Uchiha's; her hair was in a loose bun two feathers on the left side of her head. She wore a black chocker with the Uchiha sign in the middle. She wore a black shirt with a zipper that went off the side that was outlined in white. She wore open fingered gloves; she wore khaki shorts with a wrapping around her right leg with a kunai pouch. A butt pouch with all her weapons well on her butt!

"You can sit next to Itachi. Itachi raise your hand." The sensei said. Then a boy in about the middle row raised his hand. Scipio walked up and sat next to him. He looked at her in the corner of his eye. Class soon ended and Scipio was about to stand but a hand stopped her. She looked down at the hand and saw the Itachi boy holding her hand so he could talk to her.

"Hey would you like to train?" He asked her with a smile. She nodded her head, and they walked out of the academy together.

"So where do you want to train?" Itachi asked her. She looked at him surprised.

"W-well w-w-we c-could g-g-go t-t-to y-your h-house." She stuttered, but Itachi thought it was cute. So he led her to his house, when they arrived Scipio could hear a baby crying.

"Oh, you hear the baby crying that Sasuke my little brother." He explained to her and she nodded. They walked into his house and he introduced her to his parents and stuff and when he showed her Sasuke she was sparkling. She picked him up and he started to bubble and smile.

"MOM WE'RE GOING TO GO TRAIN!" Itachi yelled at his mother leading her back outside.

"Let's see your Sharingan." He told her. She activated her Sharingan and she had three of those dot thingies. (Someone needs to tell me about the Sharingan and like stuff)

"Cool. I'll show you mine." He said with a smile while Scipio blushed slightly. He activated his Sharingan, then they practicing until they dropped, of course um Itachi kinda like won. They were on the ground panting catching their breath for awhile.

"That was…….actually………a pretty good…………fight." Itachi panted out. Scipio just nodded her head.

"You're the really shy type aren't you?" Itachi suddenly asked. Scipio looked at him.

"I-I-is t-that w-w-rong?" She asked. Itachi shook his head.

"No it's actually kinda cute." He told her, and he saw her blushing very hard. He started laughing at her. She sat up shock evident on her face.

"W-why –a-are –y-y-you l-l-laughing?" She asked. He sat up still laughing looking at her angry face.

"You can blush at anything." He laughed out, and she started blushing again making him laugh harder.

"H-h-hey s-stop i-i-it!" She yelled at him timidly. He stopped but had to hold his laughter down very hard. Scipio looked up at the sky and gasped in surprise.

"I-i-I n-need t-t-to g-g-get h-h-home. T-t-thank y-y-you. I-I-I'll s-s-see y-y-you at s-school." She stuttered standing up and runaway towards her home. Itachi got up smiling and walked back inside his own home to get some rest. Now back to Scipio yay! She ran into her house three boys looking at her strangely.

"W-w-what a-a-re y-y-you l-l-looking at b-b-brothers?" She asked taking her sandals.

"It's just that you're all sweaty and stuff." The smallest said pointing at her face.

"Oh i-i-I w-was t-t-training w-w-with a b-b-boy f-f-from c-c-class." She told her younger brothers.

"Ooooo I bet you like him!" The second youngest exclaimed, making the others agree. Scipio turned as red as a tomato.

"N-no i-i-I d-d-don't!' She yelled quietly. They all started jumping to questions. Now to let you get it sorted out on which brother is which. The youngest his name is Rascon has white hair and black side bangs his eyes were black and he was three he wore a white under shirt and a pair of dark blue overalls with the Uchiha sign on the back. Then we have the third youngest at age 5 his name is Konan he has black hair with white side bangs his eyes also black. He wore mostly what Sasuke wears when he gets older. And then we have the second oldest right under Scipio. Prosper at age 6 black hair black eyes. He wore the same as what Itachi wore. And then Scipio age 7.

"Riiiiiiiiight." They said in unison.

"Kids dinner!" Their mother yelled from the kitchen. The four ran in and when she saw Scipio her jaw dropped.

"March up and take a shower young lady! What have you been doing?" Her mother scolded her.

"She was training with a boy." Konan pointed out.

"Oh really." Her mother said with a smile. Then her dad ran in throwing his arms in the air.

"Who is this boy if he touches my daughter I will kill him!" He yelled. The rest of the family had an anime sweat drop.

"So who is this boy?" Her mother whispered in her ear.

"U-U-U-Uchiha I-I-Itachi." She whispered back. Her mother had a grin on her face.

"I hear he is a very skilled boy. I approve!" Her mother yelled.

"M-m-m-mother i-i-it's n-n-not l-l-l-like th-that!" She yelled quietly. Her whole family was looking at her now so she ran up the stairs with an enormous blush on her face.

"She'll come around sometime." Her mother said giving a wink at their dad, who was fuming just a second ago and now, was all calm and peaceful since she winked at him. And now in Scipio's room. She sat on her bed all flushed. She walked over to her computer and she went on AIM. And some random person im'd her.

_Hey!_

_**Um who are you?**_

_It's me Itachi!_

_**Oh how'd you get my screen name?**_

…………………………

_I have my ways…………_

_**Nice. So what do you want?**_

_I just wanted to talk to my little shy friend. _At the word 'MY' she blushed hard.

**_Oh really. You want to train together again after school?_**

_Sure that'll be fun. _'Stomp stomp stomp' she could hear her father coming up.

"Eeek what do I do!" She yelled at herself.

_**G2g bi.**_

_Oh okay bye._ She signed off faster than you could say the word kunai. And then the door opened revealing her father.

"Just making sure you weren't talking to a boy." Her father said looking around.

"D-d-addy I-I-I'm o-only 7." She said. Her father nodded and walked out the door.

8888888888888888888888888

Whoop whoop chappy one down chappy two comin up so if you have like any advice tell me and if it is kinda like bad advice like the whole 'this story sucks I mean look at all the grammar errors!' Make it nicer so I don't freak and ya……….. Oh and if you review…….I'll……..GIVE YOU A COOKIE! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2 few weeks then years

Chapter 2 few weeks later

"Scipio your cute friend is here! Itachi!" Her mother yelled up to her.

"M-m-mother i-i-it's n-n-not l-l-like th-that!" She yelled loud enough to her mother to here. She got dressed and headed down the steps. When she arrived she found her dad glaring very hard at our 7 year old Itachi.

"Come on Scipio today's the graduation exam!" He jumped up excitedly. Scipio just nodded shyly and they headed out before her father would tackle Itachi down. When they arrived at the academy the exams had already started. They called them in one by one sooner or later it was Scipio's turn which was said that she passed with flying colors along with Itachi. When the exam was over they went outside to be their parents were waiting. Itachi and Scipio both had their head bands across their foreheads. They both went to their families Scipio's brothers all wanting to touch her headband. Her mother and father were really proud. Itachi decided to come to see her family so he walked over to them.

"Itachi passed to!" Her mother yelled excitedly. Her father just glared at him evilly. Scipio noticed this and asked if Itachi wanted to train before going home and he agreed.

"Why does your father hate me?" Itachi asked while they were walking.

"Oh, um, w-well h-h-he d-d-doesn't l-l-l-like a-any b-b-boy th-th-that h-h-he d-d-didn't r-r-raise." She explained in her shy way. Itachi nodded his head in understanding. So when they were far out they started training. But soon the little 7 year olds turned into 12 year olds on the ANBU team. Scipio was a hunter nin and Itachi was a ANBU squad leader. Scipio had just finished a mission when she walked into her house and…..

"SURPRISE!" Her family yelled along with Sasuke and Itachi. Scipio stood there and looked around a smile gracing her lips. Itachi came up first.

"Happy 13th birthday!" He yelled giving her a present. She ripped it open and a necklace with a silver mini kunai was on a silver chain.

"Th-thank y-y-you I-I-Itachi-kun." She said with a very wide smile and putting the necklace around her neck which Itachi Clipped it for her. And before he left her.

"You smell good." He whispered in her ear making her shiver.

"Hey you stay away from my daughter!" Her father yelled in the background then you could hear her mother.

"Honey be quiet you ruined the moment!" Her mother scolded at him. Sasuke then ran up to her and jumped in her arms.

"I have a present to Scip!" He exclaimed and lifted up a poorly wrapped present.

"I wrapped it myself!" He told her.

"Really." She said. She unwrapped the present and found a picture of Itachi, herself and Sasuke and her three brothers. She remembered this right after they took the picture her brothers went crazy. She giggled from the memory. Itachi wrapped his arms around her.

"Th-thank y-y-you S-Sasuke-kun." She said while putting him back on the ground.

"HEY DON'T YOU TOUCH MY DAUGHTER!" Her father yelled. Everyone started laughing at him since her mother was trying to calm him down. Itachi and she disappeared in a second to go talk in their secret hiding place.

"I-I-Itachi-kun W-what d-d-do y-y-you w-w-want to t-t-talk about?" She asked looking away slightly. He lifted the mini kunai from her neck and put a needle in it and the kunai clicked open revealing a silver thing with something written on it. He handed it to her blushing as red as a tomato. She took ait and started to read it.

"I love you." She read quietly to herself. She looked up tears welling in her eyes. He was hiding his face by having his back to her. She ran towards him and hugged him from behind, she heard the gasp come from him.

"I-i-I L-l-love y-y-you t-t-too." She whispered to him.

"Really?" He asked nervously. She could hear his heart pounding in his chest. She nodded her head against his back. He turned around as she back away a little for him to do so. He lifted her chin, he could see the tears welling up in her eyes, and he leaned down he watched as she closed her eyes and eh gave her a loving kiss, and she returned it happily. They parted for air he picked her up bridle style and carried her back but had to put her down before they walked into her house because of her father.

"I-i-I g-guess i-i-I'll s-s-see y-y-y-you t-t-t-tomorrow." She said blushing. He gave her a peck kiss and left waving back to her. She walked back in all flushed and the first person she saw was her mother.

"What was that all about?" Her mother asked eyeing her.

"Somethin happened finally!" Her mother sang.

"Mother!" She yelled quietly.

"Awwww don't try to deny it." Her mother said poking her nose.

"M-m-mother s-s-stop it!" She said hitting her mother hands away gently, her mother put on a fake hurt face.

"Oh the pain!" She said overdramatically. Before her mother knew it Scipio ran up to her room and landed on her bed with a sigh. Rethinking what Itachi just did she fell asleep with very good dreams I must say.

88888888888888888888888888

I know this is was short chappy and about those cookies I accidentally burned them don't be mad at me PLZ! LOL Anywayz R&R!


	3. Chapter 3 The end of the Uchiha

Chapter 3 the end of the Uchiha

"Hey Scipio!" Her mother called down the stairs.

"Coming!" Scipio yelled down. Over the half year Scipio had been In the ANBU she started to stop stuttering and stuff so now you can understand her. Scipio was in her room tying her feathers in and putting her kunai necklace around her neck. She started out her room and ran down the stairs.

"ONEE-SAMA!" Her three brothers yelled jumping on her.

"Itachi-sama is waiting outside!" Rascon exclaimed. And the three boys did a salute to her and they ran off. Scipio giggled and walked to her door and walked out and before she closed it.

"Don't touch my daughter!" her father's yells from the kitchen. Scipio sighed as she closed the door. Itachi was waiting out there. Itachi grabbed her hand and they started off towards their date spot.

"Hey Itachi how's it going." Scipio asked. Itachi turned around and smiled.

"It's going pretty good." He replied. Scipio looked at his smile it seemed so fake. Scipio frowned and Itachi stopped.

"Is something wrong Scipio?" He asked. Taking both of her hands and then hugging her.

"Its just you seem so fake. Is something wrong? If there is you can tell me no matter what it is." She said sadly, for she felt his body stiffen. And they continued silently. Finally Itachi stopped at a beautiful river it sparkled and Scipio forgot everything. And she started jumping up and down in the river water. Itachi watched her with a sad smile.

_I'm sorry for what I'm going to do to you Scipio._

He thought sadly. So he started to join her. He splashed her getting her hair all wet. So in response she tackled him in the water and when she tried to get back up he held her there. She looked at his face and he had a sexy smile on.

"Hey let me go Itachi, just because you're a sex machine doesn't mean I am." She said looking at him with a seducing smile.

"Could have fooled me." He said kissing along her jaw line. She started giggling.

"Hey stop it that t-t-tickles." She said laughing. Itachi stopped and looked at her sadly but she didn't notice he kissed her nose before getting up and helping her up and they walked back to the land. Itachi lay down and Scipio came over and laid on top of him with her head on his chest and she fell asleep.

_How can she trust me so much? Why does she love me? I can't bare it she's going to hate me for what I'm going to do to her family and everyone else. _He started petting her head. _And to what I'm going to do to Shisui. _He felt her snuggle into him for warmth. _Forget about it for now Itachi! You have the girl you love sleeping on you! _He looked towards the sky it was already evening. He needed to get Scipio home before the event that will happen with Shisui. He started to shake her gently. He heard her grumble about five more minutes.

"Scipio if you don't get home your father will hunt you down." He said coolly. That woke Scipio up she was suddenly running around screaming.

"We have to go now before he comes, he'll kill me!" She kept screaming. Itachi chuckled and got up and grabbed her wrist and pulled her in, he watched her blush beet red. He picked her up bridal style and took her back home. On the way she had fallen asleep again. When he arrived her mother let him in without her father knowing and he put her in bed and kissed her forehead sadly and walked out.

NEXT DAY!

'knock knock knock' Scipio opened the door with three brothers popping out around her trying to see who it was.

"Uchiha Scipio." It was the shinobi police people.

"Yes, has something happened?" Scipio asked worriedly.

"You know Uchiha Shisui, it has been found that he committed suicide last night at Nakano river." They handed her a note.

"It is his handwriting but with the Sharigan anyone could have written it." Scipio read the note then caught on.

"Are you accusing me?" She asked.

"We don't know if it was real suicide or someone made it up. And knowing your one of the masters of the Sharigan we have suspicions." One of them said.

"I didn't do it. He was one of my good friends how dare you accuse me." She said coldly.

"Well is it true that Itachi thought of him as an older brother?" Another asked.

"Are you accusing him to! I can't believe you think he killed the man he thought of as an older brother!" She started walking foreword. As the police walked backwards away from her. They were scared of her even though she was only 5 ft.

"I can't even stand to look at you guys anymore!" she yelled walking back inside her house her little brothers agreeing with her and she slammed the door. She ran into her room and locked the door without saying a word. She lay down on her bed and hugged one of her pillows.

_Itachi has been acting strange lately. What if he did do it. NO NO NO don't think like that! Itachi would never do that! Not my Itachi! _She sat up her hands in fists over her heart. Tears formed in her eyes. _He wouldn't would he I don't think I even know him any more._ She thought sadly. She looked down her bangs covering her eyes a single tear streamed down her face. She laid back down and fell asleep. She woke up when it was time for dinner she walked down the stairs her mother was talking to someone.

"Mom who you talking to?" She asked halfway down the stairs. When she got down she saw Itachi smiling like he used to. _Maybe I do know him_ she thought. Itachi joined them for dinner. He didn't really eat but he was observing her family the way they moved that is. Scipio noticed it.

"Itachi do you want to train after dinner?" She asked eyeing him.

"Honey it's to late to train." Her mother said.

"It's never too late to train." Scipio replied. Her brothers agreed with her. So after dinner Itachi walked her somewhere to train when he stopped he turned around and found an angry Scipio. She walked up to him and slapped him across the face.

"Why were you observing my family!" She yelled at him. He just looked at her sadly.

"You've been acting so strange lately I don't think I even know you anymore." She whispered. Itachi pulled her in and gave her comforting kiss. _I can show her I'm still here I'm still the same. _He thought. When they pulled apart Scipio looked up at him sadly.

"I loved the old Itachi I don't love the new one." She said simply and started back towards the house. Itachi stood there stunned that the once shy Scipio had become so confident but no matter what he would always love her.

FEW DAYS LATER AT NIGHT

Scipio suddenly woke up from a sudden crash from down stairs. She was in her night gown her silver kunai still around her neck. She walked out of her room and saw blood on the walls.

"Mom dad!" She screamed. She went to her brothers' room no one was in their rooms.

"Rascon, Prosper, Konan!" She yelled going down the stairs. She found dead bodies in her living room. It was her family. Tears fell from her eyes but she didn't notice her body had slipped down to where she was on her knees.

"Who could have done this?" She whispered. She heard footsteps behind her she turned her head and found the one man who had stolen her heart the one man she had trusted the one man she had loved and still loves. Uchiha Itachi.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hope that was a good chapter I'm having writers block so don't get mad at me! Sorry for the lack of updates and for some spelling errors maybe. PLZ R&R! And give me some ideas!


	4. Chapter 4 I'm Sorry

Chapter 4 I'm Sorry

Scipio's pov.

Why did he do it? Was it something I did? I thought as tears poured from my eyes, no matter how much I tried to stop the tears they wouldn't stop. He looked down at me eyes that used to hold such warmth now chilled me. The sick thing was I still loved that damned bastard even after killing my family. I open my mouth but nothing comes out. He just looks at me emotionless these are the times I wish I knew what he was thinking. I open my mouth again.

"I-I-Itachi, why?" I asked between sobs it was barley above a whisper. He took a step towards me I scooted back, my hand over my heart I can feel it beating rapidly. He takes another step this time I see the shine of his sword. I'm frozen with fear. Is he going to kill me? I look down at myself I'm trembling, I look over to the sides of me and see I'm in the middle of my dead family, is this going to be where I will lie? Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder I jump and scream in fear.

"DON"T TOUCH ME!" I scream, then I repeat it a few more times softly to myself. I try to lift myself up but my body will not listen to me. His hand is still on my shoulder it feels impure I don't want his hand on me. I look up at his face and before I know it I had slapped him right across the face and it seemed he didn't even try to avoid it. I can actually see a bruise forming.

"Why, why, why!" I screamed. He looks at me.

"To see what I was capable of." He replied simply.

"That's it! THAT"S IT! YOU KILLED MY FAMILY! You didn't have to do that." I continue to sob then I look up into his eyes and see the Mangekyou Sharingan he shows me everything. He killed the whole clan as well his own parents. Suddenly I can hear my self screaming. I come back to reality I look down I feel like a rag doll. Then questions start to fill me head. Was I used? Was our relationship real? Is this the real Itachi? Then I feel my energy coming back I tackle him down.

"You don't have any weapons to kill me with." He states. I take hold of my kunai necklace and rip the chain it was on and I put the kunai to his neck. I see my hands trembling I can't do it and I know. Will he kill me if I don't kill him? I feel I hand on my wrists and the take the kunai out of my hands but I here it click open and the silver writing came out. 'I love you.' It still read. Then the tears come back to my eyes and I put my face in my hands and sob. I feel Itachi put on my necklace back on. Then I hear the words.

"I'm sorry." Then I feel a massive pain in my stomach and I pass out.

Itachi pov.

I couldn't take her sobbing anymore; it made me feel the pain in my chest more. I put the necklace back on her. And I whisper in her ear.

"I'm sorry." Then I punched her in the stomach to the point where she'd pass out. I couldn't kill her, it dawned on my long ago I need her to survive. Her smile that brightens up my day, the way she'd try to cheer me up when I'm down she'd do the craziest things just to make me laugh. Just thinking about her put a smile on my face, I looked down at her unconscious form and my smile faded, she'll never forgive but I need her. I made replica of a dead Scipio and I packed her some clothes and I took her and left.

FEW HOURS LATER

Scipio was beginning to stir. Itachi was making camp he was next to the fire. _Am I dead? _Scipio thought she looked over and saw Itachi sitting next to the fire. _I guess I'm in hell._ She thought with disgust she looked at him. He could sense that she was awake and that she was glaring at him. He took some bread and walked over to her form and put the bread down. Before he could walk off he heard her speak.

"How do I know that it's not poisoned?" She asked with a sneer.

One thing for sure is that that nigh had changed Scipio and Itachi.

888888888888888888888

Hey was that good huh huh huh! R&R PLZ And give me some ideas!


	5. Chapter 5 Always Waiting

Chapter 5 As you wish

She looked down at his sleeping form in disgust. _I could kill him right now, and have it over with. _She thought. This thought had already passed through her head the many nights she had been with this….this monster, but she found she could never actually kill him. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't do it. Before she knew it she started to cry, she sobbed quietly. Another thing that she hated she was afraid of this monster, afraid that if she did anything wrong, he would kill her without a second thought.

She may not have known it, but he was always awake when she tried to kill him. Some nights he waited for her to get up and put the kunai at his neck, the silver kunai he had given her. He knew she thought of him as a monster, he knew that she was actually afraid of him. But he will never give her up, he will keep her no matter how much she protests, and he will live for her to serve her. If she were to actually kill him he wouldn't fight, he'd let her do it. He'd be smiling as he died happy that he could let her do as she wished.

"So, what's for food? Oh great one." Scipio's sarcastic tone echoed throughout the forest. Itachi's figure was as silent and cold as ever. She felt her stomach growl with its emptiness. Times like these, she actually wished he would talk to her, I mean come on, she could feel his coldness emitting from him and he was what, 15 feet away from her. She wished for the old Itachi to pop out of nowhere and steal her from this fake one. Or for her to wake up out of a horrible nightmare and have Itachi there saying soothing words for her.

During her daydreaming she didn't notice that he had stopped so that caused her to run into him. She felt the chill of fear go through her, awaiting him to strike her, to finally end her life. But all she heard was the dieing sound of a deer. _At least he listens._ She thought as he was cooking the deer over a fire.

"So, Itachi, what was it like…..to kill everyone you loved. Or was it just fake love to begin with. Like the love you gave to me?" Scipio provoked him. She saw him stiffen at her provoking question; she could tell he was trying to calm himself down. She would ask this question almost every night, but she knew he would never actually answer her, in a way she knew the answer though she didn't know it was wrong._ It was the most pleasant thing I've ever done, just like I deceived you. _She would think of what he would say.

Everything was so quiet now, no more laughing, and it pissed Scipio off, She hated her memories that would ring in her head, Itachi's happy smile and laugh, but the memories would turn into fake smiles and laugh. Just when did his smiles become so fake, she couldn't remember. She looked across the fire at Itachi. She tried to suppress her feelings. Her feeling to caress his face once more, to stream her fingers through his hair once more, to hug him and have him hug her back with his warmth his loving warmth that could warm her even in the middle of winter snow.

She bit her lip to suppress those feelings so tears wouldn't start to stream down her face. Instead blood streamed down her chin. Itachi noticed, he notices everything, when she would look at him with that longing look, he noticed. Before she knew it he was over there, he noticed the tears welling in her eyes, and how she suppressed them. He noticed the blood dripping from her chin onto her legs, and he still noticed that longing look in her eyes. He couldn't help himself but he bent down near her chin and licked the blood to her lips. He noticed how she stiffened as his tongue tasted her blood. He noticed how sweet she tasted. He put his lips on top of hers to taste the blood from where it started. He noticed when the cleaning act turned into a passionate kiss, and he noticed when she pushed him off herself and she put her head between her knees and she cried.

He waited that night, he waited for her to put that cold kunai to his neck but this time he didn't feel it this time he felt cold tears dripping on his face.

"How can I still love you?" She whispered, she didn't know that he was awake, she also didn't know that he always waited for her.

88888888888888888

I felt really depressed when I wrote this chapter. EEEEk no EMONESS. I know I haven't updated in a long time and I hope you guys liked the chapter. Personally I think this chapter went well to what has happened and I know the chapter is short I'm a little rusty. R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Let me Wash your hair.

Scipio's POV

I sometimes wonder why i haven't tried to escape this so called "man". What's holding me back from doing so. Was it his eyes...his lips...the way he took care of me even in his cold state. It was then that I noticed now i could leave whenever i wanted to. He wasn't keeping me prisoner. I've been keeping myself the prisoner. I guess i've just been hoping that he would smile at me, say he loves me once more. but deep down i knew he wouldn't it sickens me that i think these thoughts of Love for this monster.

I couldn't kill him. Because i knew i didn't want to. I just wanted to feel his body intertwined with mine once more like it used to be. i just wanted to hear our breathing as everything in the world disappeared in our bliss. Was it bliss? I knew it was for me. What about him?

We were traveling through the woods again as i went over these thoughts in my head. He was in front of me as always. I could escape...but i wouldn't...i'd stay right here watching over him like i've always done. These woods seemed so endless to me my only company was myself and...him. In no time i'll probably go crazy.

The sun was setting meaning we would stop and make camp wherever we ended up. Just like i predicted Itachi came to a stop and i copied. He turned and looked at me with those eyes...those eyes that used to hold love when they looked at me they were now impervious, you couldn't see into them anymore. He opened his mouth and spoke.

"There's a hot springs near by." A chill went down my spine and fear rang through my body. How could his voice affect me so negatively now. But then i finally smelled the stench coming off of myself. I imagined my unkempt appearance and grimaced.

He lead me to the hot springs and he sat down. Was i to bathe in front of him? I guess it didn't matter. I unclothed myself and i could feel him watching me very closely. so i looked over at him and saw that he looked only tepid (unenthusiastic, absence of interest). I remember when he used to get truly excited to see me bathe myself of course that was in the past.

I stepped into the hot springs and could feel myself being cleansed of all my worries, i'll relax even if its just for the few moments i get to. I suddenly heard clothes moving and knew that he was unclothing himself, then i heard a little splash of water as he entered the spring. I could feel his stolid presence behind me then his finger drifting up my back to my white hair.

My body tensed.

"Let me wash your hair." I was to scared to deny him. So he lead me to a rock and sat me on top of it. He'd get little hand cup full of water and pour it on my hair. He started washing out all the dried blood in my hair from that night, and the dirt. After awhile i relaxed, he always knew how to calm me down.

Suddenly i could feel his hands going under my jaw line. i was frightened was he going to strangle me? Was i done for. But all he did was lift my chin up so i was looking at him while he was towering over me from behind. I could feel the tears forming from my eyes i kept trying to hold them back but to no avail.

The tears poured down my cheeks...Threatening to never stop.

this took me long enough huh. i feel bd tis is all i have to upload. i might even start new stories. im such a procrastinator. haha read and review plzzz


	7. Chapter 7 Flutter

heres the other one ive wrote for this story hope you like it, it has a lemon.

what do you want me to do nxt give some ideas and some feedback some advice give me something to work with :]

Chapter 7 Flutter

We soon came to a village on the outskirts of the forest. I wondered where we could have been, were we still in the leaf territory I have no idea, it makes me feel better to not question how far from home I am. As we entered the village I could see no friendly faces. All were roughed up scars and scowls were seen on all faces. He came to a sudden stop I followed suit not wanting to get to close to him. We were stopped in front of a clothing shop. I looked down at myself and noticed I was still wearing the clothing with my family's blood on it. I cringed when the images swarmed my mind threatening to come up from my stomach to show how sick it made me.

He was looking at kimonos obviously looking for my size. My eye caught a black kimono with pink flowers all over it with also a pink obi; he must have noticed it caught my eye for he bought it without hesitation. He next got us a room at the village inn, very convenient the inn was they don't even ask your name when you want a room, they must make their money off of outlaws like ourselves. Heh, here I am talking about how an inn makes its money, while i'm traveling with the man who killed my family, my head wanders too much from reality. Maybe it doesn't want to know it. Maybe this is all a dream, one horrible dream and I'll wake up in the arms of my love with his smile upon his face, not the fake one but the one I fell in love with.

I hadn't realized we had arrived in the room, very plain, a small window, only one bed…. fuck I hope I'm not sleeping with this monster of mine.

ITACHI POV

I couldn't stand to see the disgust in her eyes any more, I wanted to see love from them, and how I needed it I craved it. I wanted her touch the way it used to be I want to touch her. But she trembles from my touch she flinches when I move towards her she cowers when I tower above her. I caught her glaring at the bed, she must be wondering if she has to share it with a "monster" like me I imagine. The way she stands reminds me of the meek, shy 7 year I met long ago I wanted to break her of it once more. I needed to release my lust I needed her lust to consume me her love her want.

But those feelings must be long gone now she fears sleeping in the same bed as me, she lies awake wanting to kill me but cannot. She must be tortured inside. I cant help it I need her at least one more time.

SCIPIO POV

I noticed him staring at me, my stomach was doing back flips, how could I still want him how could I still cherish him, how can I still love him. He starts moving towards me; I feel frightened what is to happen. He is right up and in front of me he then lowers himself in front of me so I'm looking into his emotionless eyes,

My breathing becomes shallow, I'm shaking, and I must look pathetic in front of his sight. A slight 'thunk' makes me realize I've been backed up against a wall like a little rabbit cornered by its predator. I was his to devour.

His hand goes behind my head he grabs a fist full of my hair and yanks down, a small squeak comes from my mouth. 'Embarrassment'. My neck is fully exposed his lips travel on it. Fire. I feel his other hand working on getting my clothes off; the clothing comes off quickly on me his hand travels from my shoulder to my back. 'Tingles, hot, fire'.

Why are moans escaping my mouth why do I feel this way still, how can he still make my body react. I shouldn't like this I shouldn't be craving more. He isn't even being gentle like he used to be with me its rough. I feel tiny, frail, weak against his body; it never felt like that before. Its almost as if he could break me whenever he wants…. 'thrilling'.

His mouth travels to my ear, my most sensitive spot, my body reacts on it own, it still wants him, only him 'Craving.' His hand behind my head yanks in a direction to give him more room to nibble my ear. While his other hand is now traveling up my naked thigh to my more sensitive region. Its already wet, I hear a small knowing chuckle against my ear its not friendly like it used to be. 'Yearning'

He continues to toy with me as he touches me down there. Why is he doing this?

He slides a finger in, I feel my body trembling, but not with fear, from excitement. He suddenly lets go of my hair and firmly grabs my arm and pulls me over to the bed. I land with a small 'oof' my breathing heavy I'm already sweating. I watch as he takes off his shirt, his eyes still look at me coldly but there's need in them, must be my imagination. I try backing up on the bed but before I can react he grabs my ankle and pulls me back to him and lifts me to his lap as he sits on the bed his arm around my back his other hand on my head he's made it so my chest is in his face. And he shows with his mouth how he greatly appreciates it. 'Hunger'

My body moves on its own as it has already undone his pants I can feel him. He growls into my chest, I make a sharp gasp as he grazes my nipple with his teeth. I don't care if he's toying with me, I can at least pretend that he cares right now. I'll no longer question why my body wants him. My body wants him because it was made for him, it was meant for his pleasure it was meant for him to use as he pleases, as he sees fit. I will follow him I will love him; even if he kills me in the end I will forever love him.

He pushes me down on the bed and he takes the rest of his clothing off. He pulls my hands above my head with one of his hands and holds me there. It's a bruising grip but I don't care. Without warning he thrusts inside me, and I feel whole once again. 'Flutter'

I say his name in pleasure, I moan for him.

"Itachi"

'embarrassment, fire, tingles, hot, thrilling, yearning, hunger, flutter'


	8. Authors Note

Authors Note

Okay so I've reread this story and realized I really want to do it over again. Maybe keep the same plot but I want to go into more depth and more character development. I want to make it longer. Especially since so much more information has come out since I was 13 when I started writing this now I'm 19 and have a very different writing story. Review and let me know if you are up to this idea of me redoing this. Maybe a different looking OC character, different names of my OC's. I'll keep the basics of the OC characters but I will either redo this story if it seems popular enough for this to happen or I'll delete it depending on the answers.


End file.
